


Мое дело маленькое (Little Push)

by EugeniaB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Experiments, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Science, pre slash, sentient flat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир, в котором квартира 221Б по Бейкер-стрит является живым существом, считающим, что Шерлоку и Джону пора уже сойтись. И она решает взять дело в свои руки...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое дело маленькое (Little Push)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278721) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



За все время существования у квартиры 221 по Бейкер-стрит было довольно много арендаторов – кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже, к одним она даже привыкала, а от других избавлялась так быстро, как только могла. 

Но никого из них она не любила так сильно, как Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона. 

И несмотря на все, что они (главным образом один из них) делали – стреляли по ее стенам, поджигали вещи, - она души в них не чаяла. 

Ее беспокоило лишь одно. 

Шерлок и Джон явно любили друг друга, и оба они совершенно не замечали обоюдных чувств. 

Возможно, они осознавали свои чувства, а может, и нет, но они чертовски точно ими не руководствовались. 

О них напоминали лишь пассивно-агрессивное заваривание чая и саркастические замечания о личной жизни Джона. 

Она устала от эмоциональной холодности между этими двумя мужчинами, не желающими разобраться с их чувствами друг к другу. Они жили вместе вот уже несколько месяцев – и ничего. 

Да еще и 219 продолжала стоять у нее над душой, а все потому, что поженила одну парочку. Да уж. Словно женитьба могла все исправить. (В иные дни она слышала звуки ссор и радовалась, что ее мальчики никогда так не кричали; они, конечно, переругивались из-за глазных яблок в микроволновке и химических реагентов в раковине, но во всем этом ощущалась любовь, которую не признавал ни один из них. Идиоты.) Как сказал бы Шерлок, брак – это всего лишь кусок бумаги и свадебная скука. 

Тем не менее, после нескольких месяцев, в течение которых они продолжали ходить вокруг да около, иногда в буквальном смысле, она устала ждать. 

И решила взять дело в свои руки.

***

Сперва она продуманно вывела из строя систему отопления. Только в верхних квартирах: она не собиралась подвергать миссис Хадсон лишним волнениям. Она лишь надеялась, что это подтолкнет их лечь спать в одной постели, ну и к тому, что может последовать далее… сами знаете.

К сожалению, Джон лишь, захватив одеяло и подушку, перебрался поближе к камину, а Шерлок кутался в своей спальне, бормоча что-то о том, что холод его не беспокоит. 

Но попытка не пытка.

***

Ей удалось убедить Шерлока в том, что Джон имеет привычку включать каналы, по которым идут романтические комедии. Которой у него, разумеется, не было, но которую Шерлок обожал ставить Джону в укор.

И да, она включала фильмы, в которых главные персонажи (а лучше – оба мужчины) были явно друг в друга влюблены. Тем не менее, ни один из них, казалось, не отдавал себе в этом отчет. (Она уже смотрела этот фильм и знала, что нельзя сказать, что в финале они останутся вместе, но в нем была довольно душераздирающая сцена, когда один лежал на руках у другого.) Она лишь надеялась, что они обратят на нее внимание. 

Мальчики не собирались его смотреть, но она спрятала пульт, так что им было проще его оставить. Кроме того, через полчаса у Джона появилось желание досмотреть, а Шерлок был слишком недоволен, чтобы спорить. 

Шерлок скептично досмотрел фильм до конца, а потом изложил каждый исторический, технический и сюжетный недостаток. 

Джон вздохнул, а она поморщилась. 

Пожалуй, фильмы – не тот метод. 

Она попыталась провернуть то же самое с радио. 

Лучше бы не пыталась.

***

Она начала терять надежду. Были в этом мире мужчины, более невнимательные, чем эти?

Не говоря уже о том, что 219-я продолжала глумиться над ней. 

_«А мои в последнее время поговаривают об усыновлении»_ , - шепнула ей 219. Она проигнорировала ее. Шерлок и Джон едва могли позаботиться о самих себе. Кроме того, она была уверена, что Шерлок не был семейным человеком. Джон, пожалуй, да, но с Шерлоком по соседству… скорее нет. 

Она хлопала дверьми немного сильнее, чем это было необходимо, и не обращала внимания на раздражающую соседнюю квартиру. 

Она всегда могла поговорить со «Speedy’s», которая была гораздо более вежливой и у которой всегда было припрятано пару интересных историй.

***

Однажды вечером, после особо жестокого дела, в результате которого Джон получил перелом ребер, а Шерлоку на кухне накладывали швы, они оба уснули на диване. Голова Джона покоилась на плече Шерлока, а Шерлок опустил голову на затылок Джона.

Она вздохнула и перенесла из спальни в гостиную, в которой они спали, одеяло. Подоткнула уголки и оставила их наедине до утра. 

Шерлок мог предположить, что одеяло принес Джон, а Джон, пожалуй, был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы понять, что произошло, но можно было с долей уверенности сказать: когда они проснутся и увидят, что спят в такой близости, что-нибудь обязательно должно произойти. 

(Не будут же они подозревать квартиру в попытке свести их вместе. Честно говоря, для столь наблюдательных интеллектуалов они действительно были очень разумными. Поэтому она не беспокоилась о том, что они могут наткнуться на правду. Кроме того, это всегда можно было объяснить заботами миссис Хадсон.) 

Но утром Шерлок ушел по делам и оставил Джона на диване, смутно интересуясь произошедшим и понятия не имея о том, как он провел ночь. 

Печалька.

***

Проходили месяцы, она пыталась свести их вместе, принудить их поговорить, заставляя их натыкаться друг на друга в узком коридорчике. (Черт, она даже заперла их в шерлоковой спальне, когда Джон потребовал свои вещи обратно. (И это даже не было игрой в поддавки. Кто еще прячет вещи соседа в своей комнате? Дурачки.) Шерлок попросту взломал замок, что она должна была предугадать, но она была в отчаянии). Ничто не работало.

Она почти сдалась, когда Шерлок вдруг заявил о том, что ему нужна помощь Джона для его нового химического эксперимента. 

Вот тогда-то у нее и появилась идея. Идея с большой буквы. Та самая, что наконец сработает. 

_Должна сработать._

Она была знакома с химией. Все эти книги, сложенные в гостиной, стоящие на полках, в шкафу Шерлока – она имела представление обо всем, что в них было написано. Знание просочилось в нее спустя некоторое время после того, как они там появились. Она понимала, что делает. 

Так что она могла просто взять некоторые химикаты, смешать их, изменить концентрацию, но так, чтобы это было полностью безопасно. Она знала, что делает. 

(И под словом «безопасно» она имела в виду то, что это будет полностью контролируемый взрыв. Совершенно безопасно.) 

Она с волнением наблюдала за тем, как Шерлок надевает фартук и перчатки. 

\- Очки, Шерлок, - напомнил ему Джон. Шерлок вздохнул, но взял их из руки Джона и натянул на голову. 

\- Держи крепко, - приказал Джону Шерлок, поднимая мензурку с прозрачной немаркированной жидкостью номер один. 

Джон вздохнул, но повиновался, и Шерлок осторожно влил содержимое его сосуда в джонов. (Ох, если бы это было не только метафорой…) 

На одну секунду ей показалось, что ничего не произойдет. 

Но тут раствор зашипел, вспенился и выплеснулся на торсы мужчин. 

(Или что-то вроде этого. Она не знала точных научных слов, была слишком занята сватовством.) 

Они оба замерли. 

Джон заговорил первым, в его голосе отчетливо прослеживался гнев:

\- Шерлок, что, черт возьми, в нем было? 

Шерлок на секунду нахмурился.

\- Ой. 

\- Шерлок? – зарычал Джон. 

\- Кислота. Пожалуй, нам следует принять… душ. Немедленно. 

Он бросился в коридор, на ходу снимая очки и халат. 

Джон еще секунду не двигался с места.

\- Вот дерьмо, - пробормотал он. 

Она улыбнулась. 

Джон ринулся вслед за соседом, который был уже в ванной. 

\- Джон, ты должен снять одежду, - нетерпеливо произнес Шерлок, уже раздевшийся до трусов, включая воду. 

\- Да, знаю, - фыркнул он. Он стянул рубашку, которая была влажной в некоторых местах, главным образом на рукавах. Брюки, казалось, избежали этой участи, но вот носки также были мокрыми: жидкость, должно быть, пролилась на пол. 

Шерлок избавился от последнего предмета одежды, прежде чем прошмыгнуть под душ. 

Она удостоверилась в том, что вода была достаточно теплой. Это последнее, что от нее зависело, учитывая обстоятельства. 

Джон застонал, но стянул свитер через голову, бросив его на пол. 

За ним последовали брюки, рубашка и носки. 

Наконец он сбросил трусы и вошел в душевую кабинку вслед за Шерлоком. 

\- Не смотри, - приказал Джон. 

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Джон, это уже смешно. Речь идет о нашем здоровье. Ты серьезно хочешь заработать кожные ожоги? 

\- Заткнись, Шерлок, - прорычал он. – Просто… хватит пялиться. 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

\- Ладно. 

Джон проигнорировал своего самодовольного соседа и постарался ополоснуть все части тела, у которых был контакт с кислотой. Единственной проблемой было то, что Шерлок стоял прямо под насадкой, а Джон – сбоку. 

\- У меня кожа горит, - пожаловался Джон. – Ты всю воду заслоняешь. Подвинься. 

Он продвинулся к Шерлоку, с трудом пытаясь избежать контакта взглядом. Или смотреть в сторону. 

Шерлок прикоснулся к нему, отодвигаясь в другой конец кабинки. 

« _О, бога ради_ , - хотелось ей закричать. – _Да целуйтесь уже_ ». 

В порыве разочарования она выключила горячую воду. 

Джон вскрикнул и чуть не врезался в Шерлока. 

\- Холодно, - сказал Джон в защиту, оказавшись в его объятиях. 

Он поднял взгляд на Шерлока и замер. 

_«Сделай это»_ , - понукала она. 

Быть может, Джон услышал ее, а может, планеты наконец сошлись, но, в любом случае, Джон поцеловал Шерлока, после чего тут же отвернулся и покраснел, скрываясь под водой, которая вновь стала теплой. 

\- О, - выдохнул Шерлок. 

\- Прости, - пробормотал Джон. 

\- Нет, это было… нормально. Даже хорошо. 

Джон сделал вид, что смывает кислоту. 

\- На самом деле, - добавил Шерлок, - мне кажется, мы должны сделать это снова. Назовем этот пробным прогоном.

Джон уставился на Шерлока. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… поцеловал тебя снова? 

\- Я думал, я сказал именно это, - нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок. 

Джон покраснел.

\- Хорошо. 

Он придвинулся к Шерлоку ближе, но неожиданно замер. 

\- Так ты устроил все это, просто чтобы увидеть меня обнаженным? 

Шерлок выглядел глубоко оскорбленным. 

\- Джон, я честно могу сказать, что понятия не имею, как это произошло. Мне нравилась эта рубашка, - мрачно добавил он, махнув в ту сторону, где их одежда кучкой валялась на полу. 

Джон покачал головой. 

\- Ты идиот. 

\- Я не знаю, что пошло не так! – запротестовал тот. 

\- Впервые, - пробормотал Джон. – Какие-то длительные эффекты? 

\- Не должны быть. Хотя нам лучше остаться здесь на полчаса или около того, - добавил Шерлок. 

Джон вздохнул.

\- Во что ты меня втянул… что ж, полагаю, мы найдем чем заняться. 

Он лукаво улыбнулся. 

Шерлок казался напуганным.

\- О. _О_ … 

Джон кивнул.

***

Она ушла из ванной. Ее работа была сделана. Мальчики нуждались в личном пространстве, а ей нужно было убрать беспорядок, устроенный в кухне. Это было последнее, что она могла сделать.

Она не могла дождаться, когда скажет 219. Все, в чем ее мальчики нуждались, - маленький толчок, вот и все. 

Прямо в душ.


End file.
